


Anniversary

by PrincessofTor



Series: Time Enough for Love [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Time Enough for Love.  It’s their one year anniversary and Akihito is sure Ryuichi has forgotten…or has he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/gifts), [Grinner_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/gifts).



> I wrote this little piece as a birthday gift to Oninoshirosaki and  
> LadyFeather for their birthdays. Happy belated birthday Hiro and Happy early  
> birthday SF! Oh, and it is un-beta’d since LadyFeather is my beta.
> 
> As usual, these characters belong to Yamane Ayano and I am borrowing them again.

“So, what are your plans for tonight?”

Akihito fidgeted in his chair as he picked at the remaining rice in his bowl. They were seated in the dining room table enjoying their late morning breakfast. Asami looked over the top of his newspaper.

“Hmmm?”

Akihito set his chopsticks down and wiped his fingers on his napkin. He looked up into the golden eyes that were now focused on him. 

“Tonight. What are your plans?” Akihito asked again.

Asami folded the newspaper, setting it on the table. He picked up his tea cup and took a sip before he answered. 

“Working of course.” He said. “I have several meetings that should take some time.” He paused as he took another sip, watching Akihito over the rim of his cup.

Akihito shifted in his seat, then rose and started to collect their plates.

“Ah, I thought maybe you could come home a little early tonight.” He said as he took the plates to the kitchen. 

Asami arched an eyebrow.

“Why? Do you miss me that badly when I’m gone?” He smirked as Akihito set the dishes down a little harder than necessary.

“No bastard, I just thought it might be nice for a change.” He came back to the table to collect the rest of the dishes as Asami rose, preparing to head to the bedroom to get dressed. As Akihito turned to head back to the kitchen, Asami stopped him, pressing a soft kiss to Akihito’s messy bedhead.

“I will come home early tomorrow then.” He said. Akihito nodded glumly and returned to the kitchen. Asami left the room with a slight smile hovering on his lips. _The boy never changes_. He thought.

It was their one year anniversary and Akihito had hoped that they would have a nice celebratory evening together. He awoke excitedly wondering if Asami had made any plans for them. He had thought about doing so but he overheard a few words earlier in the week between Asami and Kirishima and thought his husband might be planning something. Asami wasn’t much for surprises (wedding ceremony notwithstanding) so Akihito figured that he would have been informed as to what they were going to do. But as the morning wore on, Asami hadn’t even mentioned their anniversary much less let Akihito in on any plans. When he finally decided to ask, Asami’s answer that he would be working was not what Akihito wanted to hear. And, after that particular unsatisfying conversation, Akihito had finally come to the decision that Asami had completely forgotten.

He was bummed to say the least.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the day wore on, Akihito kept himself busy so he wouldn’t dwell on the fact that Asami had forgotten their anniversary. He cleaned the apartment until it was spotless and played video games until he was bored. His stomach growled while he was flipping through channels on the TV so he went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. As he was rummaging through the refrigerator, he spied Asami’s delicious European beers and decided to indulge in one along with his sandwich. After he finished eating he settled back on the couch with a second beer and continued to randomly flip through the TV channels. 

As he finished the second beer, Akihito was feeling much better about the situation. He decided that if Asami wasn’t coming home early then he would call his friends to celebrate with him. Kou was always up for anything and Takato had mentioned that his wife had gone to visit relatives so he would probably be free.

Humming to himself, Akihito dialed his friends.

“Hey Aki, what’s up?” 

“Hey Kou.” Akihito said trying not to slur his words. “I feel like doing some partying tonight! You free to meet up?”

“Oh man, Aki I’m sorry but I have a deadline to meet and I’m behind. I’m gonna be working all night.”

Akihito frowned. 

“That’s okay, Kou, just thought I’d ask. No prob.”

“Maybe tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah” Akihito replied. “Sure. Talk to you later, Kou.”

After they hung up Akihito called Takato. The answer was similar.

“Sorry, Aki, but I promised Kaname that I’d visit her family with her so I’m not in town. We’ll be back tomorrow though, so maybe we can get together then?”

As he hung up his phone he frowned. Stupid Ryuichi. Stupid, stupid Ryuichi. Throwing his phone on the couch he went into the kitchen to get another beer then sat down on the couch to sulk. And sulk he did until he fell asleep.

A little later Akihito opened his eyes to the sound of his ringing phone. He wiped drool from his mouth as he righted himself to answer the phone. He didn’t remember falling asleep.

“Hello?” He answered a bit groggily.

“Hey Takaba, it’s Miterai. I’ve got a scoop but I’m already working on a story. So, the nice guy I am, I’m giving it to you. But you gotta hurry ‘cause it’s going down soon.”

Akihito ran his hand through his hair. Since his marriage to Ryuichi last year, he had stopped taking jobs that put him in harm’s way. Well, okay to be honest he hadn’t really stopped, but he had cut back. Specifically he had promised to stop helping Miterai with his scoops since they always seemed to be detrimental to Akihito’s health. He sighed.

“Yeah, okay, text me the info.”

“Okay, it’s coming to you now. Thanks Takaba! You’re a lifesaver!”

After Miterai hung up, Akihito looked at the information. As usual (it seemed) a politician was meeting with some low level criminal types down at the docks. Akihito wasn’t sure why this was such a big deal since the politician wasn’t a very important figure but, whatever. He’d get some pictures, pick up a little cash and Ryuichi wouldn’t be any the wiser. At least he hoped not.

Akihito quickly packed his camera bag with everything he'd need, threw on his shoes and a dark hoodie and opened the front door to leave. Surprisingly there wasn’t a guard posted, which, if Akihito wasn’t still a little drunk, he would have picked up on as being unusual. He took the elevator down to the parking level and stepped out, hefting his camera bag/backpack onto his shoulders. As he walked over to his Vespa headlights momentarily startled him and he stopped, hand shading his eyes. The dark sedan stopped next to him and the driver side window rolled down revealing his personal bodyguard Kato. 

“Need a ride, boss?” Kato asked.

Akihito looked from his Vespa to the car. Since he still felt a little wobbly perhaps it would be better to have Kato take him instead of riding his Vespa. He’d just have to swear his bodyguard to secrecy. Making the decision, Akihito nodded and got into the car.

When they had arrived at the docks, Akihito had Kato park a distance away then he trudged to one of the buildings that would give him a bird’s eye view of the meeting. Once settled, he adjusted his viewfinder to focus on the nondescript building and waited. 

And waited.

And waited some more.

Akihito propped himself more securely on the roof as the sleepiness he felt earlier was starting to return. He had sobered up some due to the cool breeze flowing over the rooftop but now his legs were starting to cramp and he was getting tired of waiting. Just as he begun to curse Mitarai he saw dark figures move below him. He snapped a few pictures then moved to get a better angle. As he stood, he heard a sound behind him and he froze. Maybe it was his imagination. It wasn’t. As Akihito started to turn, he was knocked to his knees as a sweet smelling rag was pushed over his nose and mouth. He inhaled sharply in surprise.

“Oh crap” he thought before blackness took him under.

XXXXXXXXXX

Akihito came awake slowly, his mouth dry and his nose stuffy. He opened his eyes to darkness, realizing a blindfold covered his eyes. He was seated on a chair, his hands tied behind him. He tried to move his legs, realizing they weren’t bound like his arms. He filed that information away for later. He was a little dizzy but alert. Pretending he was still out he hoped that his kidnappers wouldn’t realize he was awake. 

Focusing on his surroundings, he could hear movement and soft voices. He tried to hear what they were saying but quickly realized they weren’t speaking Japanese. He focused and…Chinese. They were speaking Chinese. Despite his friendship with Fei Long, he had yet to learn the language. He knew a few words (mostly curse words taught to him by Tao), but nothing that was going to help here. Akihito frowned. They were on good terms with the Chinese, so, what the hell?

Just as he realized his frown might have given the fact that he was awake away, he heard his name. He sucked in a breath.

“Asami Akihito, how nice of you to join us.” said a voice, this time speaking in Japanese. Before he could reply, the blindfold was removed from his eyes and he blinked into the bright lights. His mouth dropped open as he felt his hands being released. What the Fuck???

“Surprise!!!!” 

Akihito stared at the group gathered before him. Standing around a table laden with sushi and sweets and all of Akihito’s favorite dishes was Ryuichi, Kei and Kazumi, Fei Long, Yoh and Tao, Kou, Takato and his wife Kaname, Akihito’s parents and many of their bodyguards including a smirking Kato. 

Ryuichi stepped forward with a smile and embraced a stunned Akihito. He leaned in for a kiss and wiped away the tears that had started to fall. 

“I thought you forgot.” Akihito said and sniffed. He was not going to cry in front of all these people. No, he wasn’t.

“Of course you did.” Ryuichi smiled. “Although I would think after all this time you would know I would never forget the most perfect day of my life.”

Akihito blushed and gave Ryuichi a tight hug.

“Thank you.” He said.

Ryuichi smiled again and turned around putting Akihito in front of him. “Happy Anniversary.” He said.

Akihito grinned, looking around the room at all his friends and family. He was bursting with happiness. As the two love birds moved towards their guests, music filled the air. A glass of champagne was placed in Akihito’s hand and he clinked glasses with Ryuichi before looking at the table laden with food. 

“So,” he said moving towards the table. “Who wants Sushi?”

As everyone laughed, the party began.


End file.
